Starclan
StarClan are the deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats.There is no specific leader for StarClan, since there are many cats from all four Clans that work together.They are responsible for sending signs and omens to the living cats. Description General : StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars.StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan. : When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them.When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader,but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. : StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light that makes them look like they have stars in their fur.Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leaf-fall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all living and dead cats over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves.It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they vanish forever; going to a different place. Territory : StarClan's hunting grounds are described as a moonlit night landscape in greenleaf, a land of mist and shadows.It resembles the landscape of a Forest, and several locations exist in both the waking world and in StarClan. : For the living cats, StarClan's territory appears as a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, which has been confirmed to be the Milky Way.Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears in Silverpelt. On the other hand, the stars are sometimes regarded as representing the living cats instead of the dead ones. When the Clans travel to a new territory, StarClan follows them in the sky so they can continue watching over them, Fourtrees The sacred places of the Clans exist in both the waking world and StarClan's hunting grounds. Fourtreesis one of these locations. Fourtrees is the most commonly seen landmark in the cats dreams when visiting StarClan (such as a cat during their leadership ceremony).Even though it was destroyed by Twolegs, Fourtrees still exists in StarClan, as it will always be remembered by the cats. Warm-Rocks : Warm-Rocks is a place in StarClan territory it is mostly a relaxing spot Known Residents